The method of this disclosure relates to the art of welding titanium-clad steel plates in abutting relation to facilitate the construction of complex structures from titanium-clad steel plates. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for forming a butt joint between two titanium-clad steel plates in such fashion that the respective titanium and steel portions of such plates are welded along their entire abutting edges, while preventing intermixing of the titanium and steel portions in order to avoid the formation of ferrous titanium compounds, which greatly weaken the weld.